


Why Didn't You Stop Me?

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual! Iwaizumi Hajime, Breaking Up & Making Up, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: “You have so much crap in this closet, Oikawa,” Hajime says, eyeing the clutter-filled closet with disdain. “It’s gonna take us forever to get it cleared out.”





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakkoweeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkoweeb/gifts).



“You have so much crap in this closest, Oikawa,” Hajime says, eyeing the clutter-filled closet with disdain. “It’s gonna take us forever to get it cleared out.” He huffs and gives the closet one last look before rolling up his sleeves.

Tooru smiles innocently. “Ey, it won’t take us _forever_ , Iwa-chan...maybe the whole day but not forever.” He ducks when a fist comes flying at him. “Stop being such a brute!” He sticks his tongue out and then dives behind a large box. “You can go first,” he makes a shoo motion with his hand. “Good luck!”

A satisfied feeling overcomes Hajime when he successfully hits Tooru with a hanger. It's short lived though because he remembers about the closet. The very filled-up closet. The one that looks like all the contents will come crashing down if you so much as pull at the wrong thing closet. He, Iwaizumi Hajime, has the oh-so great honor of being the first one to try and declutter it. Great. Fantastic, really. “I swear to fucking god if I die Imma kill you, Shittykawa,” Hajime hisses, inching towards the closet. He spots a volleyball at the top of the hoard of junk and deems it safe enough to remove.

Hajime falters when he hears, “Iwa-chan, watch out!”

“Wha--”

It all happens in slow motion. Hajime looks down and sees himself step on a blue hoodie that was carelessly thrown onto the ground, and he stares in shock as he slips on said blue hoodie. He falls forward crashing into the cluttered closet. “FUCK!”

The contents spill out and scatter across the floor.

Hajime groans in pain and rolls to lie on his back. When Tooru asks if he’s okay Hajime flips him off.

“Rude!”

The comment spurs Hajime into action; he grabs the closest thing to him and chucks it at Tooru. “I can be rude all I want! It’s because of your messy room that I fell in the first place, asshole!” He continues to hurl random objects at his friend until his hand makes contact with something soft. Hajime looks at it and finds that he’s grabbed a knitted sweater. He holds the sweater up to get a better look at it and finds that it’s a terribly made one. The sweater is an ugly green color, there are loose ends here and there, and right dab in the center is a warped looking alien head that’s a shade lighter than the sweater with two black eyes that vary in sizes. He remembers this sweater, it was a handmade gift from Tooru’s ex Tobio. Hajime felt his brows furrow, Tooru had told him that he had gotten rid of everything that reminded him of Tobio… guess he was lying.

“Please have mercy,” Tooru shouts when the onslaught of objects being thrown at him lessen.

Hajime sends a glare to Tooru before rummaging around the chaos around him. He finds other things that Tobio had given to Tooru: a gaudy keychain of an alien holding a volleyball, sticky post-it notes with messages written on them, a couple’s t-shirt that said “He’s Mine” with a giant red arrow, and other knick knacks, such as photo booth picture strips and an engagement ring.

Hajime couldn’t help but stare at the engagement ring. He remembers going with Tobio to help him pick out the ring, the kid was so nervous and sweaty.

“Ehhh, Iwa-chan?” Tooru raises his head to see what held Hajime back from throwing stuff at him. He felt his eyes widen when he spots the familiar sweater and objects surrounding Hajime. “Oh.” A wave of nostalgia overcomes him, he forgot about burrowing them deep in his closet. He laughs nervously. “Let’s just throw those in a box, yeah, Iwa-chan,” he stands and saunters over to Hajime, picking up the sweater with a gentleness he didn’t know he had in him anymore.

“Why do you still have all this stuff, especially the ring?” Hajime offers up the ring, watching as Tooru takes it with a shaky hand. “You told me you got rid of all this,” he says, gesturing to items.

“I know...I couldn’t get rid of this stuff, Hajime.” Tooru gulps audibly. “They--it’s mine.” He clutches the stuff to his chest, avoiding Hajime’s knowing stare. “Just--help me find a box to put this stuff in.” He rummages around looking for a big, empty box.

“Here,” Hajime says, handing Tooru a box. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I’ll listen.” He watches as his friend methodically puts the items in the box.

“It’s fine. I’m _fine._ There isn’t anything to talk about, anyway. I broke up with him--it was for the best, anyway.” Tooru shrugs. “Forget what I said earlier,” he huffs. “I just forgot about this stuff, Iwa-chan, I’ll probably chuck them in the trash. It’s not like I want to keep this shitty stuff, I mean, look at this crappy sweater.” He shakes the sweater in Hajime’s face. “It’s so bad...like I don’t even know how Tobio managed to fuck it up so badly. And, this--this keychain isn’t even that cute! He gave it to me ‘cause he thought about me when he saw it. Stupidly romantic, huh. And-and these notes, I don’t even know why I kept them, you can barely even read his handwriting.” He traces the writing, his eyes gaining a far-away look. “Don’t get me started on that ring, Iwa-chan. I should sell it, to be honest, I’ll get a decent amount of money from it…”

Hajime watches as Tooru caress the ring and then put it on his ring finger. “It’s okay to miss him.”

“I don’t.”

“I’m just saying.”

“And _I’m_ just saying.”

Hajime’s lips thinned. “Fine,” he says tersely. He doesn’t question it when Tooru keeps the ring on for the majority of the cleaning before taking it off and shoving it back into the box it came from and then burying it as deep as he can with all of the other things given to him by Tobio.

Hajime doesn’t even comment when he spies Tooru rubbing at his eyes throughout the rest of the cleaning. He knows his friend still isn’t ready to disclose what went down between him and Tobio, but he’ll be there whenever Tooru’s ready. But, for now he’s a silent pillar for Tooru to lean on.

When Tooru leaves the room to get more wet-wipes Hajime swoops in and pushes the box full of the memories of Tobio back into the farthest corner of the closet and dumps two folded blankets over it for good measure. There’s no reason for Tooru to have to look at it every time he comes into this closet, anyway.

Tooru only raises a brow when he comes back into the room, but remains silent, though. He passes Hajime the new container of wet-wipes and goes back to stuffing old clothes into garbage bags for donation.

Hajime huffs, but he continues to clean.

He’s a silent pillar after all.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime absently plays with his straw as he watches the volleyball game on the television.

Hajime absently plays with his straw as he watches the volleyball game on the television. He doesn’t even hear the bustling noise of the café, much less Tooru talking. He clicks his tongue in annoyance when something hits his forehead. Hajime looks down and sees a straw wrapper. “Mature,” he grunts, flicking the straw wrapper back.

“I know I am because at least I know how to pay attention to people,” he says, stabbing his tres leches and strawberries cake with his fork. “Unlike _some_ people.” Tooru points the end of his fork at him, which does it’s job of making him feel abashed. 

“Sorry sorry.” Hajime makes an effort to pay attention this time. “You were talking about your last date, right? And, how horrible it went. Why was it bad _this_ time?” He takes a long sip of his _Oreo_ milkshake.

Tooru takes another bite of his cake. “ _Tch_ , what do you mean by that?! Not _all_ my dates are bad.” 

See, right here, Hajime has to call bullshit. Tooru is always, _always_ complaining about his dates. There’s always _something_ that made the date terrible, and none of them made it to a second date. “Really,” he asks, eyebrow raised. “ _Nothing_ went wrong this time.” He leans forward, elbows resting on the table and hands cradling his cup. “Nothing?”

Tooru gives him a look: eyes squinting and lips pinched together liked he tasted something sour. “...it could have been better.” Tooru eventually confesses. “BUT it wasn’t as terrible as the others.” He takes another bite of his cake.

“Oh? That’s good,” Hajime says. “Will there be another date or?” 

“Probably not,” Tooru states, voice bland. He cuts a strawberry into threes before eating it. 

Hajime does his best to hold back on rolling his eyes. He saw that coming. “Why not?” He uses the long spoon given to him to dig up the cherry that’s at the very bottom of the cup. He releases a quiet “ah hah” when he succeeds on getting it. Hajime pops the cherry into his mouth; it’s delicious. The moment of bliss is interrupted when he hears:

“Do you and the cherry need a moment alone, Iwa-chan?” 

Hajime cannot be faulted for kicking Tooru’s shin. “Shut up,” he says, he can feel his cheeks warm. Gross. “Stop stalling and tell me why this one didn’t get a second date.” He chucks the stem of the cherry at Tooru who in turns deflects it with his hand. 

“I guess… We didn’t click is all, well, maybe he felt like we did, but I didn’t.” 

Hajime bobs his head in understanding. “Ohhh.” He pushes the cup to edge for the waitress to grab as she passes by. “Maybe—you should take a break-“ he flutters his hand “-from all this dating; focus on you, yaknow.” 

Tooru huffs. “I’ve already done that… I—I just want that spark— the romantic connection you get when you’re with the _one_.” He makes a face. “Sorry, I know you don’t like talking about stuff like that—“

“It’s fine,” Hajime interjects. “I understand—well, I don’t, but I _get_ it. You can always talk to me about anything, okay, Tooru. _Anything_.” He knows he said he’ll wait until Tooru is ready to talk about The Breakup™, but sometimes a push could help everything. A little nudge to help crumble the wall Tooru’s put up.

Tooru smiles, “I know, Hajime. Thanks.” He finishes off his cake and drink. “This was fun, let’s plan another get together soon, yeah.”

Hajime agrees. “Thursday? Brunch?”

“Hmm, how about dinner? I can’t do brunch because of my internship. Also, we can invite Maki-chan and Matsu-chan.”

Hajime taps a beat on the table with his fingertips. “Oh yeah! How’s that going, by the way? True true, it would be nice to have everyone together again.” His phone vibrates in his pocket but pays it no mind. He doesn’t want to get yelled at for not paying attention again. 

“Ah, it’s going. I mean it’s really cool, and I finally get to do more hands-on stuff like assisting the doctor,” Tooru explains. “The clinic I’m at is good, too. They’re nice and always answer whatever questions I have. The patients aren’t too bad either. How about you’re cooking gig?”

“Oomph, that's good. And, it’s going to. Chef has me helping out the Sous-chef.” 

“Wow,” Tooru exclaims. “That’s really good, right? You’ve only worked there for three months and you’re already helping out the Sous-chef?! Yay, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime smiles. “Yeah yeah. Let’s go before we get kicked out.”

Tooru laughs, gathering his stuff and leaving his share of the bill and a tip on the table.

Hajime does the same.

“Catch ya later, Iwa-chan,” Tooru calls, waving goodbye as he dashes off to the train station.

Hajime waves back. He saunters towards the bus stop, he needs to make a couple of stops before heading home. 

As he boards the bus his phone buzzes again. He plops down onto his seat and pulls his phone out. 

**Three New Messages from: Maki**

Hajime unlocks his phone and opens the messages. 

 

**Maki (12: 27): G U E S S WHAT?!**

**Maki (13:05) BIIIITCH ASNWER MEEEEEEEE !**

**Maki (13: 45): Kageyama’s back [LINK]**

 

_Well… Fuck._

Here comes the push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> [tumblr ](https://capsstar.tumblr.com/)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out your best friend's ex is back from being in America has a certain je ne sais quoi, if you will.

Finding out your best friend's ex is back from being in America has a certain  _ je ne sais quoi _ , if you will. It, also, has the very strong ability to instill a mind-numbing headache. Hajime groans. He can already  _ feel  _ the drama that’ll happen when Tooru finds out.

Or…

Maybe he’s blowing this out of proportion.  _ Maybe  _ Tooru won’t give a single fuck about Tobio being back.  _ Maybe _ Tooru will be blase about it.

_ Yet _ , Hajime muses,  _ this could become a shitshow. _ He groans again. Hajime leans forwards, bracing his elbows on his legs and clicks the link Maki sent him. The link directs him to Miyagi’s local newspaper site, and it details the return of it’s prodigal son Kageyama Tobio. It even goes into depth on how long he was gone (2 years), who’s he’s trained with (the best of the best that America had to offer), and how he plans to spend his short break before heading off to Japan’s National Volleyball League camp (with friends and family).

Hajime exits out of the website and sends Maki a quick text:

**did u show oikawa?? (13: 55)**

He rolls his eyes when Maki texts back:

**(13: 56) of courSE NOT ! im n0t duMB, we need to approach it deliCAT3LY**

Reading Maki’s texts are a Herculean task of themselves. 

**tru (13: 58)**

His stop comes and he moseys his way off. He goes with the flow of the crowd and only diverts when he spots the grocery store. Hajime enjoys coming to this one since it has more variety than his local one. Besides, he has coupons for the beef and apples. 

Hajime grabs a basket that’s placed by the doors and gets down to business. He weaves in and out of the crowd, picking out everything he needs for the week: two packages of beef, a bag of apples, a bag of rice, a carton of eggs, and anything else that catches his eyes.

_ Maybe I should have grabbed a cart,  _ he thinks as he lugs his overfilled basket around. Hajime maneuvers the basket to his hip when his phone starts to buzz rapidly.  _ Oh geez _ . He whips his phone out and scrolls through the million texts both Maki and Matsu have sent him and intermittent between those texts were a couple texts from his mother and Tooru. 

_ Oomph, wonder what Tooru wants. _ He replies to his mother first--yes, he’s fine and is eating properly-- and then clicks on Tooru’s message.

**Oikawa:**

**(14: 23) so i just found out something interesting**

**(14: 24) nvm its NOT interesting but like**

**(14: 24) tobios back**

 

Kill Bill sirens start going off in his head. He moves to the side and begins to thumb through his texts. He spots various messages saying “RED ALERT” or “I fUcKeD uP”. He answers the one who said they fucked up, which was dun dun dun: Matsu.

 

**bro...wtf (14: 40)**

**Matsu (14: 40): i...messed up n i acknowledge this**

**Matsu (14: 40): bUT IN MY DEFENSE I THOT I WAS MESSAGING MY BETTER HALF LFKDJSDLKFJS:LDF**

**jfc. (14: 41)**

**one (1) fucken job (14: 41)**

**Matsu: (14: 42): ikikikikik（Ω_Ω）**

Hajime is so glad he took off read receipts because now he has time to come up with a strategy. Or, at least prepare himself for whatever might happen.  _ Or _ , what might  _ not _ happen. 

Best to be prepared for anything, really.

He slips by the crowd and makes his way to the check-out. Hajime places a divider between his and the person’s in front of him, and then he places his own items. He fiddles with his phone a bit, minding his own business like a good non-nosey samaritan he is. 

“That’ll be  ¥ 1722.30” He hears. Hajime peaks and squints his eyes at the person because he swears to God the dude looks familiar. He watches from the corners of his eyes as the stranger passes over the money.

“Uhm, you’re short  ¥ 65.61, sir.” He hears the guy declare a soft “oh” before he begins to rummage through his pockets. The guy comes up empty-handed. 

See, since Hajime is a nosey samaritan he is able to do his good deed of the day and help the guy out. He inches forward and declares, “I got it,” as he drops the remaining change in the clerks hand. 

“Ah, thank you.” 

_ Wait! I know that voice!  _ Hajime turns to face the bowing stranger, mouth agape.  _ No fucken way! It can’t be!  _ When the guy looks up, it’s none other than Kageyama  _ fucken  _ Tobio. 

“Iwaizumi-san!” Tobio’s posture becomes ram-rod straight before bowing again. His eyes closing tightly as if he didn’t want to see him. “Thank you!”

It really be a small world, huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! how are y'all? im good! :)
> 
> come talk to me on either:  
> [tumblr](https://capsstar.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacethotie)
> 
> :)))

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i have no clue what im doing but ro ([@kakkoweeb](http://kakkoweeb.tumblr.com/)) suggested i post it lmfao and was there when this was unfinished asl;jkdflkd this for u ro :))) *BTW the title is snatched from Mitski's song "Why Didn't You Stop Me?" 
> 
> im also trying something new! im trying to only write from one character's perspective instead of multiple perspectives so bear with me. :D
> 
> **imma be real, ok, i have no clue when i will update this cause i have school and that takes up a lot of time so yeah...
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you have a good morning/afternoon/night !!
> 
> [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
